


Fotografía

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Rachel no puede creer lo que ha visto en la nueva foto de Jesse... AU - No cumple con el canon, la escena de los huevos nunca ocurrió.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Jesse St. James, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 1





	Fotografía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> N/A I: Solo sé que el domingo avance la temporada dos, si de por si ya me gustaba el Quinn/Finn, me encanto que volvieran a emparejarlos antes de que arruinarán todo de nuevo. Recuerdo leer fics de Q/F antes de buscarla con Jesse... así que es mi nuevo emparejamiento crack-favorito. Soy St Berry de corazón, pero no pude dejar pasar este idea.
> 
> N/A II: Hay alteraciones del canon porque es mi fic y puedo hacerlo! :D

**FOTOGRAFÍA**

Rachel chilló de alegría cuando terminó su llamada nocturna con Finn, las cursilerías de decirse _te amo_ cada vez eran más frecuentes, era el mejor novio, siempre tan dulce, adorable y popular, aunque sentía una ligera tristeza de que Finn no compartiera su amor por los musicales, las obras de teatro, su fascinación por la actriz y cantante Barbra Streisand.

Suspiro con tristeza y pensó en otro chico que conocía y que tenía los mismos gustos que ella, Jesse.

Había conocido a Jesse St James oficialmente en una tienda de música, donde cantaron juntos la maravillosa canción _Hello_ de Lionel Richie, dos días después tuvieron su primera cita oficial y vieron películas de Barbra, con él tenía muchas cosas en común y aguantaba todo su drama, sus bromas y entendía las referencias y completaba las líneas de las películas, él va a ser una estrella de Broadway algún día, al igual que ella.

Se mordió el labio al recordar que Jesse la terminó oficialmente luego de que se entero que Finn le cantó _Jesse’s Girl_ , y que Rachel le había dado alas a Finn en las grabaciones de _Run Joey Run._ Bueno, en teoría él le perdonó esos detalles, la gota que derramó el vaso fue finalmente que Rachel se sinceró con él y le contó que le mintió a Finn sobre acostarse con él. Jesse no lo tomó nada bien, y ella no se puso en su lugar como debió hacerlo, hasta el siguiente día cuando le dio las _gracias_ por romperle el corazón.

Jesse terminó vengándose de ella y le destruyó el corazón cuando le ganó en las regionales, aun puede recordar la imagen de Jesse gritando de emoción y abrazando a su _madre,_ viendo como todo su equipo lo alzaba y el público -que habían cantado con emoción y aplaudido a la presentación de New Direction- vitoreaban con mucha fuerza ante el anuncio de que _Vocal Adrenaline_ eran los ganadores e iban a las nacionales.

A pesar de que nunca eliminó a Jesse de su Facebook, ya que eso habría arruinado su perfecta secuencia de 33 amigos, se enteró que ganó las nacionales por cuarto año consecutivo, fue etiquetado en muchas fotos por sus compañeros de equipo, la única foto que él compartió la sumió en una pequeña depresión. Era él sosteniendo el gran premio, Shelby estaba a su lado y tenían grandes sonrisas sobre su rostro.

Han pasado semanas, pero le duele el rechazó de Shelby, aunque Finn la hace muy feliz y no trata de pensar en ello, se distrae lo suficiente en su compañía y habla demasiado, habla sobre cómo se van a esforzar el nuevo año, ya que el director Figgins no disolvió el Glee Club.

Actualizo la página y sonrió al ver el estado de Kurt, hablando sobre que se estaba preparando para ganar esa cena en la próxima competencia de duetos, ella convenció a Finn de permitir que Sam gané e invité a Quinn a salir. La animadora de las cheerios continuaba alejando a los chicos.

Quinn y Rachel no son precisamente amigas, pero quiere ayudarla a recuperar su vida, aunque es consciente de que la rubia es mucho más precavida, ya que tiene una bebé que cuidar. Sam está enterado de todo y parece no importarle en lo absoluto, los rubios hacen una pareja tan adorable, no como Finn y ella, pero son lindos.

Ambos son populares y perdedores a la vez.

Y Quinn no es su amiga.

Dejo un comentario en el estado de Kurt y alardeó sobre como Finn y ella lo derrotaran, actualizó nuevamente y apareció un nuevo estado actualizado de Jesse.

Él no había subido nada desde hace cuatro semanas, cuando público que estaba en los Ángeles y su etapa de universitario comenzaba, había recibido más de cincuenta me gusta y comentarios de muchas chicas deseándole suerte con corazones y caritas felices, Rachel es novia de Finn, él es su complemento y son la pareja perfecta… pero ver que Jesse atraía la atención de cualquier persona le dolió, en especial porque Jesse la eligió a ella sobre su equipo ganador, se transfirió a McKinley por ella y gracias a la patología de querer ser popular lo perdió.

Sintió que la respiración se le iba al observar la nueva foto publicada.

¿Quinn todavía la consideraba su enemiga por haberle arrebatado a Finn? ¿Es por esto por lo que la rubia no le hablaba a menos que Mr Schue los hiciera cantar en grupo? Repaso el comportamiento de Quinn en las últimas semanas.

Participa en el Glee Club cuando se lo piden, no le presta atención a los chicos que le coquetean o hacen bromas sobre ser una mamá adolescente; Puck ha intentado hablarle muchas veces, pero siempre lo ignora, ni siquiera cuando hace la mención de Beth, Quinn se pierde en largas pláticas con Mercedes o Tina. En el Glee, nadie le pregunta sobre Beth, ya que es un tema personal, todos conocían las intenciones de Quinn de dar a Beth en adopción, pero al final la rubia terminó arrepintiéndose y no lo hizo.

¿Él tuvo algo que ver con su decisión? 

La foto muestra a Jesse con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn tiene su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro.

Jesse tiene entre sus brazos a Beth.

Como si Beth fuera la hija de ambos y muestran la foto como si fueran una hermosa familia de padres adolescentes.

Reconoce la habitación en donde están, es la casa de Jesse. La decoración de su casa siempre ha sido exquisita, amplia y fácil de reconocer.

Quinn esta etiquetada en la foto, pero no hay ninguna descripción.

¿Cómo paso todo eso? ¿Son amigos? ¿Están en una relación? No, no puede creerlo. 

¿Por qué de todas las chicas que Jesse puede tener eligió a Quinn? ¿Es para ponerla celosa?

Ella eligió a Finn, se recuerda.

¿Por qué le duele tanto una simple foto?


End file.
